


Никакого воспитания (рабочее)

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Implied Slash, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	1. Chapter 1

Дяденька очень напоминал Аоминэ Кагами. Боязливо глядя через плечо, он нервно семенил подальше от увязавшейся за ним собаки. Время от времени мужчина делал попытки замахнуться на нее портфелем, отогнать подальше, но видимо опасался ее больших размеров. Выходило это у него смешно и жалко одновременно. 

Дайки уже минут двадцать наблюдал, как молодой и весьма дружелюбный пес приставал к прохожим, бесцеремонно обнюхивая их в неприличных местах, и выбрав, кого-то видимо по приглянувшемуся запаху следовал за ними метров десять, пока озадаченные кандидаты в хозяева не отмахивались от навязчивого лохматого спутника. Дети тянули ручки, мамы округляли глаза и в ужасе уводили своих чад подальше от беспризорной собаки. Девушки умилялись, потрепав пса за ушами, и было от чего. В породах Дайки не разбирался, но именно таких собак снимали в рекламе классической, стабильной и счастливой семьи. Папа, мама, дети и вот такой вот пес бежевого окраса – образец счастья и благополучия.

Пес явно не унывал, и уж точно не был опечален тем, что потерялся. Поэтому вел себя как можно дружелюбней с его, собачьей точки зрения.

Все это продолжалось, пока в сквере не появился мужчина в деловом костюме, к которому пес было дернулся, но учуяв запах на расстоянии, свернул в сторону. Эти маневры ничейной собаки не ускользнули от внимания прохожего и он, убедившись, что пес гулял без хозяина, решил позвонить в службу надзора за животными. 

Дайки дела не было до бегающего туда-сюда пса, но отчего-то не хотелось, чтоб его вот так забирали, да еще может, отлавливали каким-нибудь негуманным способом. Хозяйка, а Дайки не сомневался, что у пса была именно хозяйка, наверняка уже искала его, беспокоилась.

Аоминэ окликнул набиравшего на телефоне номер службу надзора человека, а пес как по волшебству тут же уселся рядом, приняв позу и выражение морды тренированной и воспитанной собаки. 

\- Что ж вы на свой собакой не смотрите, молодой человек! – назидательно воскликнул человек, убирая телефон в карман, - она у вас тут без надзора бегает, пугает людей! Никакого воспитания!

Дайки хотел было возразить, что собака не его, но пес благодарно взглянул на него, всем своим видом показывая окружающим «его, его!» Он даже нюхнул для проформы и видимо остался более чем довольным, потому что по асфальту энергично забил веер хвоста.

Тут уже Дайки было не до смеха. 

\- Даже не начинай! Иди вон!

Он отбил смску Сацуки, что больше ее ждать не может и побрел в сторону дома. Пес увязался за ним, но шел на почтительном расстоянии, чтоб не спугнуть своей навязчивостью нового хозяина. Аоминэ даже не сразу заметил за собой хвост, только где-то уже на подходе к дому.

Решив игнорировать собаку, чтоб не поощрять наглое поведение, Дайки зашел в дом, делая вид, что совершенно ничего не заметил – ни то, как она аки Хатико уселась напротив входной двери, ни то, как пристально разглядывала окна дома.


	2. Chapter 2

В конце недели Дайки хотел съехать из своей собственной квартиры. Ему было не принципиально, где ночевать, хоть под мостом, прикрывшись листом картона, только не дома, где теперь вольготно резвился пес, которому Аоминэ так и не придумал кличку. 

\- Это Золотистый ретривер, - зачитывала Момои информацию из интернета, с умилением поглядывая на то, как Дайки безуспешно пытался накормить пса витаминами, - Голд. Высота в холке у кобелей….. А это точно кобель?

\- Сацуки, ты млять издеваешься? – рявкнул Дайки, так, что пес застыл, удивленный громкой реакцией хозяина на затеянную игру, - откуда я знаю? Предлагаешь хвост ему задрать?

\- Ну, писает он сидя или лапу задирает?

При воспоминании о том, как изо дня в день он был вынужден вставать ни свет ни заря и в полубессознательном состоянии выгуливать собаку, Дайки застонал. Вечера тоже становились томными, когда ему приходилось в темноте с фонариком выискивать в траве продукты жизнедеятельности своего питомца и складывать их в пакеты.

\- Задирает, - Дайки устало плюхнулся на диван рядом с Сацуки. 

Пес радостно припал к миске, чавкал на всю квартиру , а Аоминэ прикидывал в уме, сколько времени займет мытье полов и стен.

\- Ты разместила объявления о находке? Боюсь, мое сострадание на исходе.

\- Конечно! Но никто пока не откликнулся. – Момои тепло улыбнулась своему другу и похлопала его по руке. – Я так горжусь тобой Дай-чан, это так мииииилооооо. Вы прям как Тэцу-кун и Ниго.

\- Ой, заткнись, – фыркнул Дайки, закрывая глаза. – Мне сегодня еще на тренировку, а я уже устал, как будто в комбини грузчиком работал. Дай вздремнуть….

\- Тецу-кун тебе книгу по кинологии передал. – Дайки никак не отреагировал на слова девушки. Дрема придавила его приятной тяжестью, и думать о собаке совсем не хотелось. Но мысли вопреки желанию потекли именно в этом направлении.

\- Да, нельзя думать о белом слоне.

\- Что? – не поняла Момои 

\- Ничего, - буркнул Дайки, понимая, что сна ему не видать, - сколько ты говоришь он в холке?

\- До шестидесяти одного сантиметра.

Эта информация Дайки была совершенно не нужна. Он и без замеров знал, что пес был большой, волосатый, игривый и совершенно лишний в его жизни. Дайки не мог сформулировать ни одной причины, чтоб оставить собаку себе, и сравнение с ситуацией Куроко было не уместным. Ретривер жрал в три раза больше Ниго, и гадил прямо пропорционально съеденному, к тому же Дайки пришлось обещать арендодателю прибавку к аренде за размещение домашних животных, что не входило в его финансовые планы. И почему в сквере потерялся не хомяк, или морская свинка, да мопс какой-нибудь сошел, а молодой, неугомонный ретривер, требующий все внимание без остатка.  
После обеда пес сделался вялым и Дайки возблагодарил бога, за минуты тишины и относительного покоя.

\- Ты так и не дал ему имя?

Зачем собаке имя, если она не задержится у тебя и пару дней. Дайки сначала так и думал, подзывая пса просто «эй, чмошник», но когда на исходе недели, настоящий хозяин так и не объявился, с кличкой вышел полнейший затык. Уподобляться Тэцу и называть собаку числительным Дайки не стал, и так считал, что подобные клички не от большого ума даются. Момои говорила, что породистых собак называют по-особому, но в голову ничего такого не лезло. Так и ходил пес просто псом, а иногда и «иди сюда, скотина» или «отдай, носки тварь» 

Носки ретривер обожал. Дайки, по крайней мере, знал, где можно найти весь комплект разбросанных где попало носков – на лежанке собаки.

Момои хихикнула, когда мокрый собачий нос ткнулся ей в ладонь.

\- Знаешь, кого он мне напоминает?

\- Такого же засранца?

\- Такого же милягу! – возразила Момои, теребя золотистые собачьи уши.

Дайки моментально сообразил о ком она.

\- Это твоя самая тупая идея!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Это самая тупая его идея, не считая самой собаки разумеется. – Кагами нервничал, отчего и нес всякую околесицу, пока Куроко с умилением наблюдал, как резво Ниго и Рета – большой золотистый ретривер гоняли Дайки по всей собачей площадке. Они уже успели изрядно повалять его в песке, теперь вырабатывали тактику, как отобрать у него ярко-желтый теннисный мячик.

Тактика была примитивна: Рета кидался ему в ноги, Дайки тюленем летел на землю, а Ниго шустро хватал мяч так, кстати, вывалившийся из рук. Ретривер на автомате лизал хозяина в нос, словно скрашивая горечь поражения, и несся за своим приятелем громко лая, чтоб тот делился трофеем.

\- Мне кажется, что я вижу тут трех собак, - снова заворчал Кагами, с трудом уворачиваясь от пронесшейся в опасной близости четвероногой компании. 

\- А что, очень похоже, - пожал плечами Куроко, - Хоть и опосредовано, но Кисе-кун продолжает положительно влиять на Аоминэ-куна.

\- Опо…что? – Кагами вовремя подпрыгнул, когда Ниго без оглядки понесся прямо ему под ноги, - Ты там у себя в университете совсем разучился по-человечески разговаривать.

Куроко с удивлением уставился на друга так, что Кагами поежился и поспешил объясниться:

\- В смысле, не все же такие умные…..

Кличку золотистый ретривер окончательно приобрел в тот момент, когда Дайки хотелось рвать и метать. Он условился поиграть с друзьями на облюбованной неподалеку от дома стритбольной площадке, но по какому-то роковому стечению обстоятельств никто не смог прийти.

Пес, привязанный к сетке ограждения терпеливо просидел минут двадцать , пока Аоминэ переписывался с Кагами, Куроко и Мидоримой, кляня их неприличными словами, но когда увидел, что хозяин собрался уходить, занервничал.  
Дайки отвязал его и потрепал по лохматой голове. Настроение было окончательно испорчено. Оставалось только достать перчатки, пакетики и собирать по окрестным газонам нечаянные собачьи сюрпризы. Последний раз он подкинул мяч.   
Пес взмыл вверх, носом боднул мяч в сторону и понесся за ним во всю прыть. Дайки сорвался с места и сиганул за собакой.

Это было странно. Ну, то есть «странно» не в смысле играть в баскетбол, а именно с собакой, которая казалось была настойчива, неутомима и требовала играть еще и еще. Совсем как… Как Кисэ. Когда-то, когда они еще дружили, или как оно там называлось. 

Дайки не был уверен, что мог называть это дружбой. Он дружил с Куроко, даже с Кагами, хотя они ни разу и пары теплых слов друг другу не сказали. С Сацуки дружил. Нет, на сиськи он пару раз заглядывался, но как-то в отрыве от самой Сацуки. Все в комплекте было совершенно неправильным и отвратительным.

Дайки думал, что и с Кисэ дружил. Определенно. Они дурачились вместе, играли вместе, находили интересным одно и то же, ржали над одним и тем же. Пока идиоту Кисэ не пришло в голову сказать Дайки, что он чувствует что-то большее, чем дружба.

Вот тут все рухнуло в одночасье. Да так, что Дайки не знал, как все склеить обратно, когда первая волна шока и паники прошла, а мудрые люди вправили мозги.

А потом и склеивать стало нечего. Кисэ не стал поступать в университет и уехал по приглашению зарубежного агентства на другой конец света, будто поставил огромную, жирную точку в их отношениях.  
И Дайки стал скучать. Это было открытие для себя самого.

Сначала он смсил на старый номер Кисэ. Мол, подумаешь, чувства вышли из под контроля, они же все равно друзья и ими останутся, не смотря ни на что. Потом понял, что Кисэ скорей всего номер поменял, зачем в Англии японская симка?

Он и не предполагал, что потеря будет такой болезненной. Нет, Дайки не впал в депрессию, и не закрылся ото всех, просто в груди будто образовалась невидимая дыра, когда со свистом уходили все эмоции, предназначенные девчонкам самых разных калибров. В общем, у него с девчонками не получалось. Оказалось, сиськи не главное, их размер – тем более.

Сацуки была права. Пес поразительно напоминал Кисэ – повадками, безалаберностью, характером, бесцеремонностью и азартом.


	4. Chapter 4

Сацуки сидела на подлокотнике дивана и качала ногой. Это у нее выходило само собой, когда она была довольна и в хорошем расположении духа. Сейчас она украдкой засняла самую умильную фотографию и тут же отправила на суд подписчиков в Инстаграм – Дайки отбирающий у Реты полотенце. Композиция застыла в тот самый момент, когда от сожжённых на сковороде полуфабрикатов повалил дым, живописно окутавший их двоих. Пес решил, что хозяин с ним играет, Дайки был готов треснуть непонятливую собаку свернутой в трубочку газетой. Да и полотенце бы сошло….

\- Дай-чан! – внезапно воскликнула девушка, соскакивая с дивана, и быстро тыкая пальцем в экран телефона, - мне по поводу Реты написали!

Дайки среагировал на это не сразу, пытаясь обслюнявленым полотенцем выгнать из кухни клубившийся едкий дым. Он распахнул окно и в квартиру хлынул стылый воздух ноября. Отчего пес понесся со всех лап к двери, у которой висел поводок.

\- Она пишет, что потеряла собаку три месяца назад….

\- Кисэ, твою мать! - рявкнул Аоминэ на пса, продолжавшего вертеться под ногами, но уже с поводком в зубах, намекая на прогулку, - Я из-за тебя остался без обеда! Ты ходячая беда! Ты понимаешь, глупая ты псина?

Момои не была удивлена, что Дайки разговаривает со своей собакой, как со старым другом. Они вечно с Кисэ огрызались друг на друга, играючи, будто покусывая. Пес очень сильно напоминал Аоминэ исчезнувшего Кисэ, с которым они так и не поговорили, вот и стал объектом обстоятельных бесед. Это было странно. В первую очередь потому, что Аоминэ никогда так много не говорил, во-вторых, Рета все же был собакой, хоть и проникшейся важностью момента. Он внимательно слушал, переставая резвиться и простить играть.

Дайки тщательно скрывал это от друзей, особенно от Куроко, опасаясь, стать первым пациентом начинающего мозгоправа. Одна лишь Сацуки была свидетелем этих странностей, находя в них больше пользы, чем вреда. Конечно, она не верила в то, что уехавший Кисэ общается с Дай-чаном через собаку. Кто ж в своем уме в такое поверит? Но возможность выговориться хотя бы бессовестному животному помогла Дайки не впасть в уныние окончательно.

\- Дай-чан! Хозяйка Реты нашлась. – Момои, наконец, добилась внимания от Дайки, собиравшего с лежанки пса свои носки.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Клин клином вышибают

Кисэ Рета никогда особо не заблуждался на свой счет, принимая двойственность натуры как данность. Она делала его жизнь, если не захватывающей, то уж точно не скучной. 

Ничего удивительного в том, что Мидорима считал Кисэ легкомысленным, Акаши – непоследовательным, а Аоминэ с Куроко – слишком эмоциональным и шумным. Они даже не представляли, как тяжко было самому Кисэ одновременно испытывать несколько - порой диаметрально противоположных чувств: искриться счастьем, ощущая тягучую боль в сердце, делать огромную глупость, осознавая, что это единственно правильное решение. Как с тем же отъездом. Кисэ не задумываясь похерил свое будущее в Японии спасаясь бегством на другой конец света, будто расстояние может как-то уменьшить боль и притупить чувства.

Семья Кисэ пребывала от этой несусветной глупости в состоянии перманентного шока. Мать не оставляла надежды, что сын еще одумается и вернется, а отец в тайне радовался, что не приходится финансировать очередную его блажь.  
Оборвав все связи и оставшись наедине с самим собой, Рета понял, что попытался исправить огромную глупость еще большей глупостью. Девять с половиной тысяч километров между Лондоном и Токио не лечат, а одиночество лишь обостряет чувства.  
Единственным выходом виделось тогда – впахивать до звездочек в глазах так, что к ночи вопросы «где ты» и «кто ты» вызывали лишь тошнотворное недоумение.

Удивительно, но автоагрессия принесла свои плоды. После трех месяцев работы на износ, модный дом «Берберри» сделал неизвестной доселе звездочке из Японии предложение стать лицом молодежной линии «Берберри Брит» Агент нарисовал красочную перспективу поступления в колледж святого Мартина – alma mater Джона Гальяно и Стеллы МакКартни. Кисэ решил – вот он, выход из патовой ситуации и решение всех проблем. Семья успокоится на счет образования, не придется больше возвращаться в Японию, а любовь…. На свете есть еще около семи миллиардов людей, а впереди вся жизнь, чтоб найти свою половинку.

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, и Кисэ уже начал присматривать жилье в Лондоне с дальней перспективой, как двойственная натура снова дала о себе знать.

Рета поймал себя на мысли, что не может поставить точку окончательно и сжечь мосты. Уже стоя в аэропорту Нарита, он осознал всю глубину своей глупости. Зачем ему это? Удостовериться, что его здесь никто не ждет? Что ранее он совершил еще большую глупость, признавшись другу в чувствах? На что он вообще рассчитывал?

Не выходя из терминала, Кисэ купил билет обратно через два дня. Он уже даже не пытался анализировать, правильно ли поступает. 

Осознание очередной сделанной глупости пришло позже, когда дома Кисэ включил старый телефон, на котором высветилось два десятка непрочитанных сообщений, которые по мере их прочтения делали его счастливей и счастливей.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Вы - читеры! - с досады Кагами швырнул мяч в щит с такой силой, что тот опасно крякнул и зашатался. Ретривер с энтузиазмом сорвался с места, припустил догонять злосчастный мяч укатившийся за пределы площадки, а Дайки самодовольно осклабился.

\- Против нас с Кисэ у вас, дамочки, не было и не будет шансов. Ни-ко-гда и ни-ка-ких.

\- Ничего, - все еще кипел Кагами, выдергивая толстовку из недр своей сумки, - на следующей неделе я тебя урою, придурок. Один на один.

Куроко смотревший до этого и на их проигрыш, и на обычное бахвальство старого друга спокойно и даже равнодушно, вздрогнул и впервые пожалел, что не обладает даром предвидения. Иначе заткнул бы Тайгу еще до того, как тот открыл рот.  
Дайки старался не думать о том, что будет через неделю, а любое напоминание о неизбежном автоматом приводило его в режим агрессии и полного отключения разумного диалога. Не поругался он со всеми лишь потому, что все понимали насколько тяжко ему дается мнимое спокойствие.

\- Че ты сказал, Бакагами? Ну ка повтори, че ты сказал!

Куроко вовремя встал между Аоминэ и Кагами, переводя все внимание на смешные попытки ретривера схватить баскетбольный мяч зубами. Взгляд Дайки сразу потеплел, чем Куроко сразу и воспользовался, выпихнув Кагами с глаз долой с площадки.

\- Мы уже уходим, Аоминэ-кун. Хорошая игра!

Чуть позже из-за кустов послышалось:

\- Первый и последний раз проигрываю собаке.

\- Заткнись, Кагами-кун.

Через неделю, а именно такой срок дали Аоминэ для прощания с собакой, Рета должен будет стать снова Така Митсу. Бестолковая и явно безответственная хозяйка ретривера предоставила в доказательство владения все документы, родословную до десятого колена и намерена была вернуть собаку себе.

Дайки за две недели разбирательства прошел все стадии принятия неизбежного, придумав как минимум три плана, как не отдавать Рету никому.

Последний этап дался ему особенно тяжко. Потеря связи с настоящим Кисэ Ретой, а теперь и его четвероногой репликой за полгода явно было каким-то кармическим воздаянием хрен знает за что. Эту мысль подкинула Сацуки, сам бы Дайки в жизнь до такого не додумался. 

Было очень обидно. К собаке он привязался на удивление быстро, временами нездорово проецируя на Рету свое отношение к оригиналу. В моменты задушевных бесед, пес сочувственно утыкался носом Дайки в ладони, тянул гулять, подкатывал мяч, словно понимал, чем развеять хозяйскую черную хандру. 

После слов, сказанных в сердцах Кагами, эйфория от игры быстро схлынула, возвращая Аоминэ в унылую реальность. Захотелось то ли подраться, то ли затискать кого-нибудь.

Дайки уселся на расстеленную куртку и начал смотреть, как рета гоняет по площадке мяч, иногда против правил стараясь придавить его лапой.

\- Эй, это уже футбол, братан!

Пес вслушался в претензии Дайки и понесся к нему на всех парах, закатив мяч снова в траву .

Эмоции собаки переливающиеся через край, требующие игры и движения обрушились на Аоминэ со всей дури. 

\- У меня нет настроения гонять мяч, - смеялся Дайки, пытаясь закрыться от пса руками. Тот уже умудрился и лицо его облизать и по спине попрыгать. - Я устал! Понимаешь? Ни черта ты не понимаешь! Да, да "играй, Аоминэ-ччи, не сдавайся. Давай еще" Ты невыносимый придурок, Рета....

\- Ты назвал собаку моим именем? - послышалось за спиной.

Ретривер бросил попытки растолкать хозяина с удивлением обнаружив новый объект общения. Пару секунд он разрывался между желаниями познакомиться и искать мяч для предметной беседы. Но любопытство взяло верх. Ему понравился запах незнакомца еще до того, как Дайки осознал, чей это голос.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дописывалось на коленке.  
> Ничего не бечено.  
> Извиняйте.  
> Чукча не писатель.  
> Все слито. Увы.

\- Твой хозяин клинический идиот, тезка, - Кисэ нервно трепал золотистого ретривера между ушами, - да и я не лучше.

Он сильно нервничал, озираясь по сторонам и выискивая в толпе знакомую макушку. Нервничал так, что внутри все холодело и обмирало.  
Какой был план, какая авантюрная задумка - эффектно попрощаться с Дайки и заодно попросить прощения. Надо было просто помнить, что с Аоминэ все планы летели к херам. Любые.

Нервозность передавалась псу, и тот отчаянно поскуливал, время от времени водя носом в разных направлениях в надежде учуять запах хозяина.

_"Заканчивается регистрация на рейс HN211 Токио-Лондон выполняемый авиакомпанией All Nippon Airways. Регистрация проходит на стойках 512, 513, 514"_

Кисэ аж зажмурился от предстоящего апокалипсиса. Он уже сдал чемодан и получил посадочный талон, но ни на дюйм не приблизился к паспортному контролю. Похоже, его глупость и непоследовательность закономерно привели к тому, что в Лондон улетит только чемодан.

Это было самое отвратительное завершение, самой чудесной недели в Токио.  
Он снова зависал с друзьями в караоке, играл в баскетбол и главное - Дайки! Дайки был не против попробовать встречаться. Эта формулировка была как нельзя более точной в их обоюдных желаниях. Дальше прикосновений дело, конечно, не зашло. Аоминэ просил не торопиться, и Кисэ в свою очередь не спешил форсировать события сам с трудом привыкая к мысли, что все это серьезно и реально.  
Кисэ боялся спугнуть Дайки, разрушить очень интимные и романтические моменты между ними.

Он никогда не предполагал, что первый раз, когда несмело берут за руку, переплетают дрожащие пальцы, может быть настолько ярким и возбуждающим, похлеще первых неумелых поцелуев.

Они оба решили не торопиться, но этот чудесный план рухнул в тот момент, когда Кисэ радостно объявил, что уже второй раз перебронировал билет до Хитроу, отодвинув вылет еще на два дня.

Два дня? Дайки думал, что Рета вернулся в Японию насовсем, и очень резко предположил, куда Кисэ следует засунуть его жалкие два дня.

Для него конец света все равно неумолимо приближался: Кисэ снова исчезал где-то на краю света, а собаку пришлось отдать с ощущением истерзанного в клочья сердца. Он внес номер телефона Кисэ в черный список, а потом и вовсе удалил контакт, перестал реагировать на звонки друзей, и со всего разбега упал в тоску.

Кисэ еще никогда не попадал в патовые ситуации. Всегда был какой-то выход. Как правило, не совсем умный и логичный, но все же выход.

Все усложнялось тем, что возвращение в Лондон впервые не казалось Кисэ бегством или большой глупостью. Там действительно был шанс учиться, строить карьеру, да и подписанный накануне предварительный контракт необходимо было отработать.В Японии же оставалась большая и чистая любовь с огромной раной в сердце и полном одиночестве. Никакие обещания и схемы выхода из ситуации в ходе выяснения отношений не сработали - Дайки и Рета крупно поругались. И теперь казалось, что именно Дайки поставил жирную точку в том, что даже толком не успело начаться.

И тогда, с полным осознанием того, что он уже абсолютный чемпион мира по идиотизму, Кисэ придумал свой идеальный план, который вот именно сейчас катастрофично рушился минута за минутой.

Кисэ был глупцом, когда выгреб со своих счетов все накопления, чтоб выкупить у заносчивой девчонки золотистого ретривера, которого нашел Дайки. Девчонка оказалась не такой простушкой и не моргнув глазом заломила полтора миллиона йен.  
Еще большим глупцом Рета почувствовал себя, когда разрешил ей похвастаться перед подружками, что она отвергла ухаживания айдола Кисэ Реты, а верхом идиотизма была оказывается вера в то, что он - Кисэ Рета, Дайки действительно не безразличен, и тот приедет проводить его в Нариту.

А эффектный план был. Идеальный. И идиотский. Как, впрочем, все планы Кисэ.

Он перебрал в уме все варианты выхода из дурацкой ситуации, но понял, что ни один уже не сработает. До вылета осталось полчаса и вероятней всего в Лондон, выполнять контракт улетит только чемодан, потому, что денег на еще один билет уже не было, все его богатства нервно перебирая лапами сидели рядом, наверно, тоже надеясь на какое-то чудо.

Внезапно пес рванул с места так рьяно, что Кисэ испугался, что собака выбьет ему плечо. Ретривер понесся сквозь толпу, а за ним не успевая извиняться, как на привязи бежал высокий блондин.

Вынырнув из-за стайки туристов, Кисэ увидел умилительного вида картину, как пес скачет на задних лапах в надежде дотянуться до лица Дайки и лизнуть его. Раз сто.

_"Начинается посадка на рейс HN211 Токио-Лондон выполняемый авиакомпанией All Nippon Airways, вылетающий в 11.40. Пассажиры приглашаются к выходу номер G72"_

Кисэ впал у ступор. На лице его побелевшем от ужаса, наверно, отобразился весь спектр эмоций от сложившейся ситуации.

Дайки молниеносно сгреб его в охапку, стиснул в объятьях так, что ребра едва не затрещали и шепнул:

\- Потом все расскажешь. Беги!

Последнее, что Кисэ помнил, это обжигающее тавро поцелуя на губах. Он несся к гейту G72 проскакивая паспортный контроль вне очереди, находу вырывая из шлевок ремень и скидывая ботинки. Невыразимое счастье придавало ему огромное количество сил и энергии на побитие всех мировых рекордов.

Это было самое идиотское прощание во все времена. В этом Кисэ был уверен на все сто процентов.


End file.
